


The One With The Leather Pants

by 3amepiphany



Series: YOI Fic-A-Thon 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, adam rippon is here in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: This is Adam Rippon's fault.





	The One With The Leather Pants

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Adam Rippon's fault.

This was terrible. It was already hot enough in the locker room and while they were finished with their shoot he was still there, out of breath, sweating harder than he possibly ever remembered sweating before, his back and arms and everything tired and starting to hurt. He was struggling.

With his pants.

The normal operating hours of the hot springs were over for the day and so Victor had taken advantage of having the run of the lot and asked Yuuri’s parents if they would consent to him using the baths as a backdrop for a photoshoot he had scheduled with a publication there in Japan - not that he didn’t entirely want to go to Tokyo for it, because Tokyo was prime nightscape material forever and always, but he was still playing tourism board for the Katsukis. And well. It also kind of helped that he didn’t want to go to Tokyo for it, honestly, he couldn’t parade around in these stupid, stupid pants for Yuuri most of the day if Yuuri wasn’t there in Tokyo with him, which, he wouldn’t have been. He had left for Fukuoka before dinner to do a skate camp for Odagaki in the morning.

He reached for his phone on the bench before doing his best to sit without falling on his ass to take a break; it wouldn’t even fit in any of the pockets of these pants and he kept forgetting it everywhere he’d set it down. After a moments’ contemplation, he opened Instagram.

“Hello, everybody…! It’s me. It’s Vitya. How is your Saturday? It’s Saturday where I am. I’m in Hasetsu. We were doing some promotional photography at Yuu-Topia and I went in thinking oh, oh, oh. This will look good. Here. Look.”

Victor turned his phone downward to show his legs -

“Leather. Would look good with the steam, yes? Yes. Well. _No_. I’m stuck. I can’t take them off. This is my life now. This is it. This is how I die. Stuck in pants.”

He turned the phone back to share his face and flashed a peace sign, then sighed dramatically. He posted it and then laid back on the bench he was sitting on for a moment, trying to muster up the energy to try again to get out of the torturously tight pants he’d put on. His photog and their crew had already taken off for the night, but he was pleasantly surprised when Mari popped her head into the locker room, obviously not doing so to try to snag a peek at him, but with more of a concerned look on her face.

“I overheard you and realized that we can’t quite clean in here yet. Are you okay?”

“Mari! A blessing. A true blessing. I, uh. I can’t take these pants off.”

“...Do you want... to take your pants off?”

“Yes.” He sat up, and stood, and it was a process.

“Do… _I_ want you to take your pants off??” She was Yuuri’s sister in every sense of it; though she had mastered a cool demeanor, her confusion and hesitance was very much the same.

“Please don’t let me die in these pants.”

Her embarrassed panic was very much the same as well, but she was much quicker on the draw with tamping that down before addressing Victor’s dramatics. Mari reached for the rest of his items for him off of the bench and his shoes (miraculously he’d managed to get these off when he didn’t have the waist of his pants hindering his hips from any movement at all) before turning to him to try to waddle him out of the locker room and into the main building. “Okay, come on. Dad’s got to clean in here and those aren’t coming off in all this heat.”

Victor started recording again, the video catching their slippered feet shuffling along the parquet as they rounded the tables of the gift shop.

“Update - I won’t die in the locker room,” he managed to say before Makkachin bounded down the hallway at them, Mrs. Katsuki and Minako behind him. There was a bit of a tussle before both Victor and Makkachin went down in a flurry of paws and excited barking. After a moment the camera settled on the ceiling, and Victor said, “I’ll die out here in the foyer. Tell Yuuri I loved his family’s hot springs.”

Mrs. Katsuki appeared on screen for a moment, thanking him for the kind comment in her soft English.

Mari got Makkachin off of Victor long enough for him to climb up onto one of the couches in the foyer: almost as much of a process as standing. He sent this video, and took a moment to look at the responses to the first one. A lot of people referencing that one American television show with the young New Yorkers, and a lot of people asking about talcum powder. Including Christophe, who asked if he’d used it to get the pants on to begin with. J.J. had chimed in, asking why he’d been digging around in Plisetsky’s closet for clothes. Minako leaned over the back of the couch and said, “I guess this means you and I aren’t going out for drinks tonight?”

“I should have just stayed in the pants, but they’d have to come off sometime anyways. At least if -”

Mari interrupted. "I’m going to stop you there because I know the next thing you’re going to do is make a joke about my brother, and if you want my help you get out of these without cutting them, you keep the talk… not. That.”

He smiled, but he was really smiling into the camera of his phone. “I’m sorry, I should know better than to be crude about Yuuri. I would love nothing more than to have his dance instructor, his sister, and his mother help me pull these pants off instead.”

“That’s more like it,” Mari said with a laugh. He winked for the video, and Minako told him he was going to have to cut back on the katsudon too to keep things like this from happening - the face he made at that made her take pause… and then ask if he was recording. “No,” was the last thing he said before he rushed to get it posted before she could take his phone away.

Mari had let Makkachin go, and the big poodle had calmed down enough to sit next to him on the couch for pets and scritches while Mrs. Katsuki came back from wherever she had disappeared to for some talcum powder. They let him do the honors of trying to get it in under the tight leather and spread it around, and then they started to try to pull the pants off. They tugged gently along the seams around his knees, and worked at the waistband, and before too much longer they were all out breath, red in the face, and frustrated. He could hear his phone going off several times during the battle, and as they took their break, Minako handed it to him with the promise that he wouldn’t make any more videos without letting them know that he was recording. Most of the text messages were Yuri and Mila, with a few from Chris; most of the missed calls were Chris and Yuuri.

He ignored these for another video, this time switching the camera on his phone so Mrs. Katsuki and Mari were in the shot. “Ladies, I’d like to video. Okay?” They nodded. He tilted the phone and waved his hand in front of it, taking care to watch how much of his boxer briefs he was sharing with the world. “Hello! Everyone hello. Vitya with another update. It’s not much but you see. We got them down a bit! Yay!” He then tilted the phone back up at Mari and Mrs. Katsuki, and said “yay” again. They went “yay” as well.

The phone swiveled up to Minako, who didn’t “yay” with him when he did it again.

Mr. Katsuki had finished cleaning and was making his way back through to start shutting down some of the exterior lights and such, when he came over to see what they were celebrating. Mari explained quickly what the matter was. “Ice,” he simply said after a few moments. “Ganba,” he said, disappearing. Mrs. Katsuki’s face lit up, and she ran off to the bar to go and get some ice. Minako followed, but she was more after a couple of Sapporos instead, wallet in hand. Mari disappeared after her father and started apologizing for not being able to help clean. Victor turned the phone’s camera back on himself and just tiredly rubbed at his face before ending the recording.

This video garnered another call from Yuuri because he had captioned it “Dad Helps! It’s a family affair!” but he let Mari answer it, choosing to lounge on the couch with a bag of ice sitting on top of each thigh above the knee, and one under each leg also to help the pants over his calves as well.

Even Mrs. Katsuki enjoyed a beer with them as they sat there and listened to Mari try to talk Yuuri out of canceling the whole of the next season over this, translating her for Victor and trying not to laugh. Eventually she handed the phone back to him.

“I can’t leave you alone for a day, can I?”

“No, you can’t. I act out. I’m like Makkachin.” At hearing her name, Makka’s ears perked up and she gave a quiet ‘boof’ sound. Mrs. Katsuki gave her a pet and spoke to her quietly.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I need emotional support right now, I panicked and thought I was going to die. I thought i would be strangled by a pair of pants, alone, in the men’s locker room. Everyone is cheering us on - they can’t wait to see how this ends and hope that you’ll come home to me, but alive, and no pants.”

From her spot on the floor next to Makkachin, Mari grumbled, “Why didn’t we leave him stuck?”

“Alright, I think we’ve let the ice sit enough,” Minako said, standing from where she sat on the arm of the couch. “Time to hang up, Victor.”

She reached over and picked up one of the bags of ice, moving it aside unceremoniously. It hit him in the crotch. He yelped, and quickly told Yuuri, “Please make it home safe and have fun! Okay! I love you! I love you, bye!”

“Please stop making jokes about us in front of my mom.”

“That’s funny, it was only your sister complaining.”

“Victor--”

“I love you, bye!”

Not more than five minutes later he was uploading the last video, wherein Mrs. Katsuki was holding his pants up excitedly, shaking and waving them about as he was free of them. “Update! Saturday has seen me a second chance at life! Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to me! And to you! And to all of us! I’m free! You will not have to tell Yuuri I love his parents’ hot springs. I will tell them! I love your hot springs!” Victor cheered at Mrs. Katsuki, while Minako simply said that it was neither Christmas nor his birthday. Mari said she was going to bed, this was too wild an evening for her. Moments after it was up the celebratory comments started flooding in from everywhere around the globe.

He posted one final photo to his Instagram before retiring to bed for the night; the four of them clinking their bottles together, with him kissing Mrs. Katsuki on the cheek. “Success! My legs may be cold but my heart is warmed by the kindness of these ladies (and Dad)!” he captioned it.

The next morning he woke up to see that the top comment on this post was Yuuri’s: “Our heroes. Please put some regular pants on before you meet me at the train station tomorrow evening.”

The second-most popular comment was Yuri. The one comment he'd left in this whole mess.

“Amateur,” it said.

Chris had liked it.


End file.
